A Great Future?
by LanieSullivan
Summary: A between-episodes filler scene to explain how Joe King learned of the mystery marriage.


Author's Note: Here's another one-shot for your enjoyment. This one takes place just after the events of "Bad Timing," but before "Do You Take This Spy?" with a tiny bit of "Mission of Gold thrown in, to detail how Lee and Amanda finally told her ex about their engagement. On an additional note, I should mention that this tale is unrelated to the filler scene from "Bad Timing" that I posted a while back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee and Amanda were in the Q Bureau working on wrapping up their open reports in preparation for leaving town at the end of the week for their honeymoon, when the phone rang. Lee reached for it first with a groan, hoping that it wasn't Billy with another assignment for them. "Scarecrow," he answered warily, then listened for the response. He made a face when he heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, she's here. Hold on a sec." He jabbed at the hold button more forcefully than necessary and slammed the receiver onto its cradle looking over at his fiancée' to find her staring at him with a bemused expression on her face. "It's...uh...It's Joe," Lee said as he rose from his chair running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what it was about Joe King that could bring out the most primal jealousy in him, but every time he called or happened to be at the house at the same time he was, he felt a burning desire to show him that Amanda belonged to him. It made him feel as if her were one of those jungle animals fighting for a mate and staking out his territory to keep other predatory males away from his female.

"Okay, I'll get it," Amanda said pleasantly unaware of the thoughts crossing her fiancé's mind, but well aware that he didn't like Joe calling her at work. Just as she was about to pick up the receiver at her own desk, Lee slammed his hand down on top of it.

"Why the hell is he still calling you so much? He told you he was getting married which was what that whole thing was about, so what does he want now?" He didn't like Joe calling the office and intruding on his space with Amanda. Keeping their upcoming marriage under wraps meant that they wouldn't have a place of their own so he thought of their office as the closest thing they were likely to get. Over the past year of sharing the Q Bureau, he'd become more comfortable sharing space with her than he ever had with anyone else.

"Well, I won't know until I answer the phone," Amanda said with a smile a little amused that Lee was still so jealous of Joe. She gestured to his hand on the receiver.

"Oh, right," Lee said moving his hand. As Amanda reached for it again, he stopped her back grabbing her hand and lifting her out of her chair. "Just one thing first," He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly, his hands grasping her bottom as he pressed her against her desk. He was tickled to feel her linking her arms behind his neck to deepen the kiss and hearing her moan against him. He then lowered his lips to savage her neck, suckling the tender pulse point that always made her weak.

Amanda reveled in the feelings that Lee was igniting in her for a moment before she remembered that Joe was still on hold. She gently pushed Lee away and said, "Wow, what was that for?"

"Just a little reminder of who you belong to before you talk to your ex," Lee said pointedly.

"Who I belong to, huh? Don't you think that's a little chauvinistic," she teased.

"Maybe, but I don't care. You're taken and he needs to know that," Lee said firmly as he glanced at the mark he'd just left on her neck. His territory well-marked, the savage beast in him was soothed for the moment.

"I know I'm taken," she said as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I think I was taken from the day I met you." She kissed him softly. "I really should get this though. It might be about the boys."

"Yeah, okay," He said finally releasing her. "Go on, don't keep Joe waiting."

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone and took her ex-husband off the hold her fiancé' had put him on.

"Hi," Joe said pleasantly. "I can't believe you're working on a Sunday."

"I'm just trying to get some things wrapped up at the office before my vacation starts," Amanda explained. _My honeymoon, _she added mentally with a warm smile at Lee.

"That's why I'm calling. I was hoping we could get together before you leave town."

"Get together?" she questioned with a worried glance at Lee who looked equally worried at hearing her end of the conversation.

"Yeah, you remember, I told you I wanted you to meet Carrie. I thought it would be nice if we could do that sooner rather than later. I mean, she's going to be Phillip and Jamie's stepmother come this summer."

"This summer? You already set a wedding date?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I'd really like you to meet her before then," Joe said. "I know it's short notice, but I hoped we could all have dinner tonight."

"Dinner? Tonight?"Amanda said with an arched eyebrow to which Lee shook his head and pointed to his watch as a reminder that they already had dinner reservations. "No, Joe, I'd love to, but I'm sorry. I can't. I already have dinner plans."

"A date with Lee Stetson, perhaps?"

"That is none of your business," Amanda replied.

"Oh, come on, Amanda, it is rather obvious. I saw how close the two of you were when I first came back from Africa and the boys tell me that you've been inviting him to the house more often, and that's beside the fact the you invited him for Christmas."

"Okay, yes, my dinner date is with Lee. We don't get to spend a lot of time together outside the office," Amanda answered.

"Well, bring him along," Joe said. "I mean, it seems that as close as you two are, it may not be too long before you're giving me some happy news of your own."

"Can you give me a second? I don't want to make a decision like that without discussing it with him first."

"Yeah, sure," Joe answered.

Amanda put him on hold again, but before she could spit out the question, Lee jumped and asked her, "Discuss what?"

"He wants me to meet his fiancée' before we leave for our honeymoon. I told him that I already have dinner plans, but he's pretty insistent. I know we have dinner plans and were hoping to spend some alone time together, but..."

"No, it's perfect," Lee said. "I'll just call the restaurant and change our reservation to a table for four instead of two." While he was appearing to be agreeable, internally, he relished the idea of showing Joe King once and for all that Amanda was no longer at his beck and call.

Amanda gaped at him in surprise. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely," Lee said firmly. "It's a better setup than we could have planned. He'll introduce you to his intended and you'll introduce him to yours."

"The only problem with that scenario is that he's already met you," Amanda pointed out wondering what he was up to.

"Not as your fiancé', he hasn't," Lee countered.

"You really want him to know, don't you?"

"Yes," He replied. "Especially after everything we just went through this weekend with the PD2 scare. Let's face it, the whole reason we've been keeping this quiet is because of how dangerous our jobs can be. If something did happen to one of us, there should be at least one person who knows the whole truth. Joe is the logical choice since he's the only one who knows your family and knows what we do for a living."

"Okay," she said. "I'll tell him where to meet us."

"Good," Lee said planting another kiss to her lips before she resumed her conversation.

That evening, Lee pulled his 'vette to the curb in front of the restaurant, turned the engine off, then turned to face Amanda. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, after all," he said nervously.

"What isn't? The dinner or telling him about us?"

"Both," he admitted honestly. "I mean, it's already going to be awkward for you meeting your ex-husband's future wife. Telling him that we're getting married too is just going to make it that much worse."

"Yes, it's going to be awkward for me, but that's exactly why I want you there with me. I may need a little support," she said as she reached for his hand.

Lee squeezed her hand gently and said, "Of course, whatever you need from me."

"What I need is to tell someone the truth," Amanda said. "You've made me so happy, and I'm happy that we're getting married, but it also makes me sad that I can't share that happiness with anyone." She leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's killing me too that we can't share our news with anyone."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Amanda, he's the father of your children. Marrying you means I'm going to be their stepfather," Lee said then became silent again.

"Yes, both of those things are true, "Amanda said. "But I still don't see where the problem is."

"I...I just feel like it's going to be an uncomfortable conversation. I mean, what if he doesn't want me around his kids, huh?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Look at me, Amanda, I'm not exactly the fatherly type. What if I can't handle it?"

Amanda nodded in understanding. "This isn't about what Joe thinks about you being a stepfather to the boys, this is about your own worries about it."

"What? No," Lee denied.

"Yes, it is. Lee, it's okay to be nervous about it. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Kids don't come with an instruction book. I didn't know what I was doing when I first became a mom, either. You just do the best you can and you learn as you go. Now, that Phillip's a teenager, I feel like I'm learning how to be a mom all over again."

"Really?" Lee said in surprise. "You always seem to know what to say, how to handle the boys."

"Just because of years of getting to know them and knowing how they think, but I always wonder if I'm doing the right thing, if I'm setting the right example for them. Here's another little newsflash for you too in case it escaped your attention. Joe's not exactly going to win any father-of-the-year awards anytime soon. He's been MIA from their lives so much that he doesn't really know them any better than you do."

"Huh,' Lee said pondering Amanda's words. "I guess I never really thought about that. He's been gone for a good chunk of their lives, hasn't he?"

"That's another part of why he's been calling so much. He's been asking my advice on how to relate to them. What he knows of them is how they were when they were little, but they're older now and he's having a hard time adapting."

"He's got you, at least," Lee said.

"No, Lee, _you've_ got me," Amanda corrected with another kiss.

"I do, don't I," he said with a smile. He gazed at his fiancée' appreciatively and said, "by the way, I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"No, you didn't," she said, "And thank you. Although, what I planned to wear tonight had to change, thanks to you," she added as she fingered the spot where he'd left his mark which she'd covered with a lightweight sparkly jacket with a high collar.

Lee chuckled and said, "Me? I don't know what you're talking about. You know, I'm thinking, as amazing as you look tonight, there's just one thing missing from that outfit." He released her hand as he reached for the long chain around her neck and pulled it over her head. He then slipped her engagement ring from it and slid it onto her finger. "There. Now, it's perfect." He smiled at her, then kissed her tenderly.

Amanda glanced down at the sparkling diamond that she didn't get to wear very often and smiled. "I'll tell you what, if you behave yourself through this dinner, I'll make sure to give you a very special reward later on."

"I could use a little of that right now," Lee said with a mischievous grin as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

Amanda pushed on his chest and said, "Uh-uh, You've already done enough damage there. Besides, you haven't earned that reward yet."

"Must be a hell of a reward you've got in mind," He said his grin widening. "Care to give me a hint?"

"Nope, you just have to use your imagination," she replied with a sexy smile. "Come on, we should get in there."

"Right, can't keep Joe waiting," he said sarcastically.

"Just look at it this way, the sooner we get this over with," she said as she leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear, "The sooner you get your reward."

Lee conceded and they were soon entering the restaurant arm in arm and were being shown to their table where Joe and his fiancée' were already seated. Joe rose from his seat and as was his usual habit, leaned in to greet her with a kiss, however, this time Amanda turned her head causing his kiss to land on her cheek instead. This didn't go unnoticed, as Joe stammered nervously, "I...um...I'm glad you were able to meet us on such short notice." He then gestured to the nervous-looking woman who'd risen to stand by his side while she eyed Amanda warily. "Amanda, I'd like to you meet Carrie."

Amanda reached to shake her hand and said warmly, "It's very nice to meet you, Carrie. Joe's told me a lot about you." She then gestured to Lee, who still had his right arm linked with her left. "Joe, you remember Lee."

"I do," Joe said with a smile as Amanda's gesture had drawn his attention to the diamond she wore. "What I don't remember is that," he teased with a nod toward their linked arms.

Amanda extracted her arm from Lee's holding out her left hand, "What? This old thing?" she said feigning surprise causing the entire party to laugh.

"You know what?" Lee said. "We should order. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved. Amanda and I spent the whole day in our office buried in paperwork with only takeout deli sandwiches to sustain us." He then guided Amanda to her seat with his hand possessively on the small of her back. He then helped her sit before taking his own seat and captured her hand with his.

"So, when did this happen?"Joe asked Amanda as he and Carrie took their seats. "I'm assuming it was after our lunch date."

"Um...no, actually," Amanda said as she nervously took a sip from the water glass in front of her, her throat suddenly feeling incredibly dry. Feeling Lee's reassuring pressure on her hand helped give her more courage. She flashed her fiancé' a grateful smile. "Lee asked him to marry me several months ago. That's actually why I was so nervous that day at lunch. I was trying to figure out how to break the news to you, but then you just blurted out that you were getting married again and you were so excited, that I...I just decided that I couldn't tell at that time," very relieved when their server appeared to take their drink orders.

"So, when's the big day," Carried asked after the waitress had departed, her own nervousness subsiding at finding that her future husband's ex was also getting married.

Lee and Amanda glanced at each other apprehensively; neither answering as they held each other's hands tighter.

"No date yet?"Joe inquired. "I'm surprised if you've been engaged longer than we have."

"No," Lee answered. "Actually...We...uh...we have a date already planned. It's...um..."

"Friday," he and Amanda finished together.

Joe looked at both of them in surprise. "Friday? This Friday?" Realization dawned on him. He glanced at Amanda and said, "Your vacation."

"Yeah," Amanda answered. "It's more than just a vacation. This trip is going to be our honeymoon."

"So, why is it that I'm just hearing about it now?" Joe questioned. "I would have thought at least the boys would have told me that you were getting married, especially with your wedding day being so soon."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other worriedly again before Lee answered. "Phillip and Jamie don't know and I'm afraid that's the way it has to stay." He cast a wary glance at Carrie. "Joe, you're one of the few people who knows what we really do for a living..."

"It's okay, Lee, she knows," Joe said.

"Oh?" Lee said casting an accusing glance at Joe.

"I didn't tell her, I swear," Joe said suddenly feeling the need to defend himself under Lee's piercing glare.

Carrie jumped to her fiancé's rescue. "I work for the United Nation," she explained. "I work as a liaison between the United States. and several African countries, including Estoccia. That's how Joe and I met. That's also how I knew as soon as he told me that you work for IFF, that your real job was not making films."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other in surprise, then Amanda said, "So, then you have to understand why this has to be kept quiet. Our work can be very dangerous at times and we want to make sure that Phillip and Jamie are kept as far from that danger as possible."

"So, what's your plan, just keep your marriage a secret and sneak around to be together?" Joe asked incredulously. "That doesn't make much sense."

"Look, neither of us likes it, but that's how it has to be," Amanda argued.

Joe shook his head in disbelief and said, "I don't know how you think that's going to work, being married, but living apart. You and I tried it and failed miserably, remember?"

Amanda sighed and said, "Of course, I do, but this is different. While we may be living separately, we're not going to have an ocean between us and we'll still see each other every day at the office, but for the boys' safety, we have to keep it to ourselves."

"So, why are you telling me now?" Joe asked. "And what if something happens? What if one of you gets hurt or worse, what if one of you gets killed?"

"That's exactly why we wanted someone to know," Lee explained. "Someone who knows both of us and knows what we do. Look, can we count on you to keep our secret for us or not?" Lee snapped in irritation.

"I guess, but I still don't like it," Joe said. "As much as you've been hanging around the house lately, the boys could still be targeted just by your presence there whether the world knows about your marriage or not." He then turned to Amanda and said, "I can't believe that this is the "great future' you talked about when I first came back to Washington. We may be divorced, but I know you, Amanda, and I know you won't be happy for long living the way you're planning to." He then rose from his seat, turned to his fiancée' and said, "You know I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore. Do you mind if we go?"

"If that's what you want," Carried replied.

"Wait, Joe, don't go," Amanda said. "We should talk about this."

"There's nothing more to talk about. I've made my feelings clear, just like you've made yours clear. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, but I seriously think you should reconsider what you're doing," he then cast a pointed look at Lee, "Both of you. You never know what might happen; What if one of you is killed without anyone ever knowing the truth?" His question intended to be rhetorical, he reached for Carrie's hand and they strode out of the restaurant together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later, Lee Stetson sat holding his wife's hand, listening to the hollow beeping of the machine beside her bed, praying for her survival as Joe King's words haunted him, _What if one of you is killed without anyone ever knowing the truth._ He made up his mind then and there that as soon as Dotty arrived, he'd come clean so that in the event that Amanda didn't survive, she'd at least know how much they loved each other.


End file.
